


He would want me to be happy

by Darknessdeville



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Cutting, Eating Disorders, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknessdeville/pseuds/Darknessdeville
Summary: After a fatal attack, Vince has to find a way to go on without Howard, or if he even can.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic so please don't judge to harshly!!!

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since the sunshine kid forgot how to smile. The pain in his heart was a never ending stab. Tears. Yes the tears were constant. He found it pointless to put on his mascara as it just turned into a stream of black down his now gaunt cheeks.

He couldn't eat. He couldn't sleep. Not since Howard died. No not died. Killed. Taken before his time while trying to help his friend. He blamed himself every moment. Naboo continually tried to ease his guilt by explaining it wasn't Vinces fault. He wasn't the one who stabbed him. But his words were always drowned out by the pain. By the voice in his head telling him otherwise. If he hadn't gone out that night. If he hadn't stumbled out of the club onto the dark streets so late. If he hadn't been dressed the way he was. Wearing the make up he was. Maybe they wouldn't have followed him. Tormented him. Killed his best friend and confessed love of his life.

_Vince had noticed a group a men eyeing him during the course of the night. He didn't think much of it as all eyes were usually on him. He had a way of stealing the attention in any room. Tonight was no different as the electro prince went out to the club in his tightest black drainpipes, that hugged in all the right places, and a tight white v-neck shirt with pink sparkly hearts. Eyes lined in black making the blue shine, a touch of lip gloss, and boots to complete the look._

_He moved to the electro beat with a drink in hand, becoming more inebriated with each song. He knew he wouldn't make it home on his own. He would have to call Howard to come escort him back to their flat. If he was lucky he might even tuck him in, or better, crawl into bed with him. These thoughts were always more present when he drank. Wishing Howard was there with him instead of one of the many nameless men and women he found himself grinding against._

_As he found himself growing tired and missing his Jazzy Freak, he left the dance floor and and somehow managed to close his tab after stumbling to the bar. He stepped outside into the crisp night and took out his phone. Smiling at the background photo of him and Howard back at the zoo he dialed his friends number. It didn't ring long before a voice picked up. That voice that Vince longed to hear whispered sweet nothings or screams of passion from. "Yes Vince?" "O'ward I'm"-hiccup-"well dizzy, can you..." "Just stay there little man and I'll come bring you home" Vince couldn't help but smile at Howard's immediate concern and term of endearment. "Genius O'ward". He hung up the phone and fumbled around the sidewalk down a few buildings. The club wasn't terribly far from the Nabootque so he knew it wouldn't be long. A voice came from behind him along with foot steps._

_"Oi poof, where you oft to? Nights young and we like to play with ya mate." Vince turned around to see the three men from the bar who had been watching him on the dance floor. All three were tall and dressed in dark clothes. Rough around the edges and smelling of hard liquor. "C'mon now darlin, why don't you come back to the bar and let me an the chaps buy you another one of those flirty drinks you been sippin on" the man in the middle was too much scruff said he had put a hand on Vince arms and rubbed it._

_Vince pulled back but tried to keep calm. Even in his flirtini state he knew this was a bad situation. "No my mates on his way" was all he said as he turned and headed the opposide way he had stumbled. He felt his arm grabbed again but this time with force as he was turned around. "Now I's bein a real gentleman with a sick poof like you, an you goin to say no?" Vince was sobering up real quick now. The look of disgust, anger, and lust, in the mens eyes was enough to let Vince know their intention. The two others were no different as they laughed and watched. "G'et off me I ain't interested in you blokes. I'm taken and he will be here any minute so bugger off!" He hoped the skewed truth might sway them but to his disappointment, it didn't. They just laughed at his feeble attempt of standing up to them. "'Ear that fellas? The ittle queer is taken!" More sick chuckles. "Oi not dancing like the way you were you ain't. A right slut!" Came one of the other men. "You ain't taken darlin, not yet anyway". And with that he was being pulled into the alley way and away from the dim street lights. He was pushed into the wall before a blow came to his stomach. He toppled over on all fours trying to catch his breath. He felt a hand grab the back of his sacred black mane. "Now I ain't a queer like you but I think me and my mates will make an exception for a pretty thing like you." A kick to the stomach and he fell flat. Tears beginning to brim in his eyes. A hand tugged him up by the back of his shirt and unto his knees. "Leave me alone!" He cried. A slap to the face. "You shut your whore mouth!" Came the third man as he began to unbuckle his belt. The main offender had hold of his hair while standing in front of him. "You be a good poof and show my friends and I a good time yea?"_

_He was filled with panic and fear now. All Vince could think of was finding Howard. Being safe in his friends arms. If he didn't find a way out he may not see his friend again. He had to get away. As the man held his head in place, he took out his erection and smiled a crooked smile. "C'mon darlin, use that pretty mouth of yours" and with that he used his all the courage and strength he could muster and swung his fist into the mans groin. The criminal released his hair and stumbled back in pain and a wave of curses as Vince immediately jumped from his skinned and bleeding knees and bolted from the alley. He ran past the club, blinded by a stream of tears, until he ran straight into Howard who had finally made it to the street._

_"Vince?! What happened?!" Howard asked, eyes wide at the state of Vince. He held onto Howard's arms trying desperately to speak. "Three of em...we half'ta go..please!" He managed to get out through the tears and panic. "Oi mate! Fuck off we're busy 'ere!" One of the men called to Howard as they approached from the darkness. Howard looked away from Vince who was holding onto him as though his life depended on it. He observed the men coming towards them and moved infront of Vince. "Oward please" came the frightened voice of his friend from behind him, hand shaking and lip bleeding. "That there is our friend geezer!" he pointed at Vince. "You're no friend of his sir, now you and your like need to leave or I will call the police!" Howard said, trying to be brave, not fully understanding he was outnumbered. This was clearly the wrong answer. "First the queer mouths off and 'as a go at me, and now 'is geezer boyfriend wants to make threats! Think its time to teach you a lesson in manners!" And with that, the man rushed towards Howard, grabbed him by his collars and tearing him away from Vince. He threw it into the wall of a shop and delivered a punch. He motioned for his friends to stay back as this was his fight._

_"Oward!" Vince had cried as he watched him take a hit. The man turned his gaze upon him with the evil crooked smile from before. Something more sinister caught Vince's eye though. There was something catching the light and glinting in the mans hand that had not been there before. A knife. And the man was now coming towards Vince. Everything happened quickly. The horror. The fear. The panic. The memories of he and Howard flashing before him. The thought of the end. He felt himself backing away, head shaking, although he did not know he was even doing these motions. The man was approaching fast, knife pointed at the electro prince. He heard his name before he even saw Howard coming towards them."Howard no!" He cried. The man whipped around just in time to be face to face with Howard. Just in time to thrust the knife forward and into Howard._

_"HOWARD!"_

Vince awoke in a sweat by the knocking at his bedroom door. If only it were a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the sadness

He found himself sitting up in Howard's bed, breathing heavy and his hair sticking to his face. The door opened and Bollo stepped in. He looked to Vinces bed and then to Howard's. Even the ape who could never get his name right seemed to feel the heavy sadness when he passed.   
"Precious Vince was whimpering and shouting" he said, not sure if he should approach his friend or stay put. Since the funeral he had not wanted Naboo or Bollo in their room. Naboo had suggested boxing up Howards things but Vince just burst into tears and shouts and locked himself in. He knew Naboo meant well with his suggestion, only trying to remove reminders of the jazz maverick, but he would have none of it. He wouldn't. He couldn't. He was not ready to accept that Howard was not coming home.   
"Sorry Bollo..bad dream." If only it were a dream. Memories. He kept reliving that night when he closed his eyes. But when they were opened he was in a whole other nightmare. The nightmare of what happened next.

  
"Naboo make breakfast. Vince need to eat something or Vince get sick" "Awright Bollo, just give me a minute." The door clicked and Vince stood from the bed. He wouldn't eat anything. He wasn't hungry. He could feel his ribs and hip bones becoming more prominent but it didn't matter. Why should he get to eat when his friend can't?   
He made the bed the way Howard liked it, although, he left his in shambles. He smiled at his work and thought how Howard would react to seeing Vince actually make a bed for once in his life. With this he could feel tears beginning to threaten him. He moved to his bed and pulled a small box from underneath. He withdrew a razor from within and slowly cut into the flesh of his arm. Blood began to seep out and the sting was intense. He winced through the pain until he was finished. Three cuts today. More still healing from the day before. He needed this. He needed something to numb the ache inside him.

  
He dressed and went into the living space. Bollo and Naboo sat at the small table with a bowl of cereal waiting for Vince. He might as well go through the motions at this point as he caught the watchful eye of Naboo. "Morning" he said to his companions as he took a seat. "Alright" came the shamans reply as he looked through the morning paper. He picked up his spoon and stirred his sugary excuse of breakfast. Naboo shifted his gaze to Vince, stoic as ever, as Vince reluctantly ate a spoonful pretending not to notice the Shaman eagerly waiting him out. He seemed pleases that Vince was eating the tiny spoonfuls and finally spoke broke the tension.

  
"Bollo an I hafta go pick up some goods for the shop, you be awright here?" He asked feeling slightly more confident in Vince now that he was at least eating. "Yea probably just watch some telly, might even go to Top Shop." He lied and feigned slight smile. "Right. Bollo and I be back by dark..and Vince?" His tone softer than usual. "Hm?" He looked up from his bowl that he had stopped forcing himself to eat. "Ith you need us just ring yea?" He stood from the table and folded his paper. "Yea alright. I'll be 'ere."

  
He sat at the table and watched them leave, waiting for to hear the bell chime from downstairs. Finally. He felt sick. Disgusting. He made his way to the bathroom and knelt down. He began to shove his fingers into his mouth. He wasn't sure if it was from gagging or heartache that the tears were stinging his eyes. He threw up the content of his stomach, choking and heaving.  
"Howard...God Howard I..I'm so..so sorry. I need you" He whispered through his sobs. He was spiraling into a darkness he never knew could exist. He needed Howard. Nothing else could pull him from this nightmare but he knew that was not possible. Howard wasn't coming back to dry his tears as he wept on the bathroom floor.  
He managed to clean himself up and make his way back to his room. He checked his phone and saw the number of missed calls and messages exceeded the number he could even count to. Messages from his shallow mates asking him to come out to the newest clubs. They didn't care about him. He didn't need them. He turned his phone off and dropped to his bed feeling light headed and still sick. Before he knew it he was out of one nightmare and into another.

  
_He could hear sirens in the background. Someone must have heard the commotion and called the police. Footsteps running off into the night and accompanied by cockney swears. Howard had stumbled forward, clutching the open wound that was pouring blood. Vince had caught him and eased him to the ground. He held him there, tears streaming as Howard looked into his eyes with pain and sadness._

_"Oward please just hang on! Help is coming please!" He pleaded, brushing the northerners hair from his face. "Vince..I'm sorry" He said coughing some blood. "Don't be sorry just stay with me please Oward! Don't leave me, I need you please." Howard was getting weaker as he continued to lose blood. "It wi..will be ok little man" tears began to fall from Howard. "You we..were all I ever needed Vince. Spending my life w..with you..Vince I..." He was getting paler. Vince could feel his heart breaking. Ripping from his chest. "Oward please! Oward I love you! You can't leave me I love you!" He was sobbing now. "Vince I..lo.." he would never finish those words, the words Vince had so desperately longed to hear. The light left his eyes as his gaze from away. The sirens became muffled. Voices of officers were distant. Faces became blurs. Vince felt all the air leave his lungs. "Oward..Oward I love you..please..come back..come back..God please come back I need you please!" He couldn't tell if he was yelling or whispering. He felt hands on his shoulders attempting to pull him from his friends body. "No! No I won't leave him! Oward! Oward no! Don't touch him! Howard!"_

  
He did not wake screaming this time. He found himself waking to lean over the bed and heave stomach acids. He didn't know how much longer he could do this. Broken sleep only an hour at a time. Constantly sick but nothing to throw up. Anxiety. Depression. Hurt. Tears. Cuts. He never left the flat. He didn't laugh. Didn't smile. He was a ghost of who he used to be. He knew he died the night Howard did. There was no coming back. He just cried as his throat burned.


	3. Chapter 3

_"C'mon little man, get up" Howard was gently tugging at Vinces arm to get up from his somewhat soiled bed. Vince had woken from a vivid nightmare and gotten sick. The coughing and moaning had woken Howard who quickly got out of bed to help his friend. "Oward..ughh...Im sorry, I didn't mean too" he said he was kept his gaze down. He sounded like a child in trouble. "It's alright Vince..but you probably shouldn't have had all those sweets before bed. 'magine thats why you got sick" Howard said as he helped Vince out of his shirt. "Ain't why I got sick! I 'ad a bad dream is all. 'Ad my stomach all in knotss" Vince replied as he grabbed a t-shirt, that happened to be one of Howard's, and put it on._

  
_He brushed his teeth and washed his face and returned to see Howard had put clean sheets on the bed, cleaned up the sick from the floor, and brought a glass of water for his friend. He had to be the luckiest man in the world to be so taken care of. "Right, you going to be ok little man? Or do I need to start planning a wake?" Howard asked sitting back onto his bed. He didn't feel sick, just anxious from his nightmare. He didn't even realize what he was asking until the words were out. "Umm 'Oward, could I sleep with you tonight? My dream was well scary and.." now he felt like he could be sick again._  
_Howard just gave a small and without thought pulled back his covers. "Cheers Howard" Vince was full of glee as he hit the light switch and climbed into bed. "Howard?" "Hmm?" Came a tired reply. "Will you always be here to take care of me?" He chanced. "Always little man" No more was said. They settled down into the small bed, Vince basking in the warmth of the northern bear. He didn't think it could get any better until he woke during the early hours to find Howard holding him tight. He wished the moment would last forever..._

  
He was running. Howard wasn't there to help this time. He ran. Legs barely able to carry him he was so tired. He had left the flat, overwhelmed by the memories of that night, and began to run through the empty streets and misting rain. It was well into the evening and almost dark when he found himself stopping in front of the run down cemetery on the outskirts of town. He did not know this was his destination but it was the only place that felt somewhat like home knowing Howard was here.  
Vince shivered in the cold night air, hair and clothes wet from the rain as he quietly walked to through the creaky gate and along the path until he reach a lone gravestone near the back of the cemetery.

Howard Moon

Beloved Friend

Jazz Maverick

Forever Missed

 

He dropped to his knees and ran his fingers over there words. He broke into sobs that echoed through the quiet night.  
"Oh Howard..wh..why did you leave me?! You said you would always be here..y..you'd always take care of me! But you're..you're here!" He was tugging at flat hair, almost in a fetal position. "I loved you Oward..y'were my everything..."

Stillness. Nothing but the misting rain and quiet sobs.

  
He sat that like for what felt like an hour before running out of tears. He managed to sit back up, cold no longer bothering him. Numb to the rain and wind. "You loved me too didn't ya? You never got to say it 'at night..Oward I would've given  anything to 'ear it...anything to be with you now..please come back..why..why did you have to go..."  
"He didn't want to leave you Vince" came the lisping voice of Naboo from behind. Vince was too weak and numb to even be startled by the shamans quiet arrival. He just stared at the gravestone before him.

  
"'e wanted to protect ya y'muppet" Vince turned to face the little shaman. "It should've been me Naboo. Not Oward. Not like this" he expression was that of a lost child Naboo though. He knelt down by the grave to sit with Vince. "Can't change wots 'appened. It happened the way it did as fate wanted, and as Howard wanted. He didn't want you bein hurt or killed. But Vince, he didn't want this." He grabbed Vince's arm and pulled his sleeve up to reveal the cuts and slashes. Vince pulled back like he had been burned, a look of guilt, shame, and irritation on his pale face.

  
" s'nothing Naboo..just been trying to sort everthin out..." He kept his gaze down. "It's not nothin Vince. You're destroying y'self. You ain't been eatin, sleeping, and then I see those cuts on y'arms. You think thats what that ballbag would have wanted? You hurting y'self??" Naboo kept his expression unreadable but there was a soft concern in his eyes. Vince could feel his eyes stinging again. "I just miss em so much Naboo...I loved him..really loved him..and I didn't tell em til it was too late and..." He was choking up. "He loved you too Vince. Even Lester could look and see you two jack of clubs were in love. He knew. An he wouldn't be 'ere if he didn't love you."

  
Naboos words just twisted the knife buried in his chest. Howard had loved him too and they wasted their time together with petty arguments and insults.  
"Now look, you can't keep doing this Vince, making y'self sick. You're sittin in the freezing rain and look like a ghost. You hafta eat and get some rest. This isn't what Howard wanted for you, moping about a cemetery...he'd want you to be happy Vince"

  
Those words seemed to resonate within Vince. Howard would want him to be happy but he knew he would find no happiness here, not without his best friend. He knew it was true what Naboo. A dark realization. His eyes dried and his expression was distant.

  
"He would, wouldn't he Naboo? No matter what it took" he said, more so to himself than the shaman next to him. "Course, you ballbag" came the reply. "Now c'mon let's get home yea? Bollo probably got a bad feelin by now.."

  
Vince remained silent on the walk back, his mind fixated on what he needed to do next. He could almost feel excited at the thought. The thought of an end to the heartache and torment. The constant longing for someone now buried in the ground. Deep down he knew this is where it would end. He knew he could not continue this way. In his heart he already knew he would rather die with Howard than live without him. His mind was made up.

  
Soon after reaching the flat he let Naboo make him some tea while Bollo treated his cuts from the morning. Promising not to continue hurting himself he drank the tear and was soon fast asleep

  
"Naboo put sleeping potion in tea?" Asked the ape. "Yea..good thing we stocked up today."

  
They turned off the light and closed the door, leaving Vince asleep in his bed for the last time 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say I do not condone suicidal ideation or self harm. If you or someone you know is suffering from depression/behavioral health issues please seek help/treatment


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning. Please go with caution

Vince woke. He had slept through the night. No dreams. Not crying. Not screaming. He did not cut himself. His mind was numb and empty save one important thought, the thought of what had to be done. Tonight. He smiled.  
He left his room, dressed in sweats and one of Howard's tacky brown shirts he had hated so much, and found the flat empty.  
On the table was a note in Naboo's hand

  
Vince,  
Bollo and I been called on emergency. Kirk gone on a bender and taken Saboo as hostage to Xooberon. Don't worry bout it though, Tony Harrison got a plan to rescue Saboo and sober Kirk up. Fourth time this month he done transcended the drug plane. Anyway, be back as soon as we can but I asked Leroy to check in so don't be a twat and eat something yeah? See you later

  
He placed the note back on the table and sighed as he looked around the empty and quiet flat. It had become so lifeless since Howard had died. Colors had truly faded to black. The place he had called home for so long felt more like a prison than a place of comfort and happy memories. This was no longer his home. But he would be home soon.  
He sat about his day tidying up the flat for when Naboo and Bollo returned. He wanted to make the next few days as easy as he could for his friends.  
He finished with the common rooms, while swaying to the tunes of Etta James "My dearest Darling". His allergy had seemed to disappear now that he began to understand the pain in the jazzy words of Howard's record collection.

  
The music was broken by the sound of his phone from the table. He turned off the music and saw it was Leroy ringing

  
"Awright Leroy" he tried to sound upbeat and steady. "Alright Vince" came the less cockney reply of his long time friend. "Naboo had wanted me to check in but I got called in to sell slush pups. I'm sorry mate, everything alright there? You alright? Naboo said you was having a rough go of things." He knew Leroy would more than likely not be able to actually come by. His old friend was always either working, or off skiiing as Howard had once told Vince. "Yeah everythin is mint here. Just been tidying up and think I might nip out and grab some take way. That'll be genius." He lied as he made his way back to his room. "Alright mate well I will try to pop in this week. Maybe bring some sweets and we can watch Colobus the Crab yea?" "Sounds electric Leroy. Thanks. I'll see ya 'round"

  
He again turned his phone off, not reading any of the countless messages.

  
Evening had come and the sun was going down as he turned the music back on and began to sort through his wardrobe. He had not cared about his look in weeks, most of his clothes fit too loosely these days anyway, but tonight was special. He had to look his best.  
He put on a pair of white pants from his zoo days that rode low on his narrow hips and slipped on his white platform boots. He paired it with a silky black top and moved to the mirror. He straightened his raven hair and with a little root boost, had it perfectly teased like his old self. His happy self.  
After a little eye liner, he cleared away his products into the rubbish bin, not like Bollo or Naboo would need them, and decided he should probably leave a proper goodbye to his friends

  
He wasn't very good at writing, the electro ponce had always relied on Howard to write his thoughts down for him, but he owed them something. He grabbed a paper from his drawer, which happened to have the Plan Pony on the other side, and began to scribble a note:

  
Alright Naboo, Bollo. If you are reading this, I am well dead. I don't want you weepin or being sad all day. This weren't nothing you did. This is what I want. To be with Howard. That's what I need to be right again. Be happy again. I'll give em your best yea?.  
Cheers.  
Vince.

  
He placed the letter on his pillow, whispering goodbye as though they would hear it. He felt anxious. He felt nervous. But all fears and reservations were outweighed by his longing to join the jazz maverick and fix his broken heart.

  
He moved to Howards bed where the he razor was already waiting patiently to taste his flesh, along with one of Howards many brown sweaters that he had been sleeping with. He wanted to be in the comforting and familiar scent of the northerner as he drifted away.

  
The small bed dipped as he took a seat and admired a framed photo on the night stand of the two of them from after a gig. He had his arms around the jazz maverick and were both all smiles. "Oward, I hope you won't be mad at me...I just don't want to be without you anymore" he whispered as he picked up the blade. Vince took a breath as he dragged the razor vertically down his left arm. Deeper than he ever had before. The blood was dark and immediately began to flow from the wound. He tried not to cry. "Howard...I'll be home soon Howard" he smiled. Despite the pain and dripping blood, he smiled with sheer joy.

  
Albeit with difficulty, he changed hands and sliced through his right arm. It wasn't as deep or as long given he could barely use his left hand at this point. His muscles were wanting to fail him. He dropped the razor to the floor, smiling like a fool. Blood was staining the bed and dripping to the scratched up wooden floor.

  
He felt weak and light headed, the room wanting to spin. He laid back on the bed, clutching now the brown sweater, although his grip was getting weaker.  
"Oward..." he whispered, turning to look upon the photo. It was the last thing he saw as he could no longer keep his eyes open.

  
Vince was slipping. He could feel himself drifting away from the emptiness and longing that had consumed him and knew he would soon be at home in Howards arms. He smiled as a single tear ran down from his eye onto the pillow. Not of sadness. No, happiness. His home was wherever Howard was, and he knew he was going home.  
  


 

Naboo and Bollo returned that next morning after successfully subduing Kirk in his inter-dimensional drug frenzy while Tony Harrison made a daring recovery of a very angry Saboo.The whole situation was truly an outrage as Tony Harrison had proclaimed.

  
The flat was quiet. The air heavy and grim. The shaman and his familiar could feel it. A darkness.

  
"Naboo I got a bad feeling about this..." Bollo said lowly. "Yea I feel it too" he replied now regretting leaving Vince home alone after he saw how distraught the electro ponce was. Vince had said he wouldn't continue to hurt himself. He had understood that Howard had wanted the best for his and to not suffer. His fear now was he had taken it too far  
They stood in front of Vinces door and knocked. No answer. Naboo did not truly expect an answer.

  
He turned the knob and the door opened slowly to reveal the pale portrait of death that was now Vince.

  
The Prince of Camden was dead.

  
"Precious Vince.." Bollo was in shock at the sight before him. Vince lay flat upon the bed, one arm still holding the blood soaked sweater while the other had fallen to his side, revealing the long slice from the razor, caked in dried blood.

  
Gathering his thoughts, Naboo stepped further into the room. The floor creaked as he moved to Vince's bed and picked up the note.

  
"What Vince say?" Bollo asked, still standing in the doorway. Naboo read the brief note aloud, only commenting in the end that it had been written in pink crayon. Of course it's written in crayon he thought to himself, placing it back on the pillow and walking over to now stand beside the cold body of his friend.

  
He was pale as moonlight. Eyes had remained closed as though he were merely asleep. Despite the horrific sight of blood loss and pain, there remained the ghost of a smile on Vinces face. He had found peace.


	5. Chapter 5

It was snowing that morning. The sky a grim grey and the trees bare. A year had passed since the death of Naboo's friends. A year was nothing to a seemingly eternal shaman; however, Naboo the enigma had experienced what felt like longer days and empty nights. The Nabootique had been quieter without Howard and Vince so he finally closed shop and moved from the flat.

  
He and Bollo traveled around Europe some, dabbling in drug trade and freelance work as a shaman psychiatrist, much like in his zoo days. Bollo and Naboo did not seem to find themselves content in the new places they ended up. The time had come to return home. Xooberon.

  
But first, Naboo needed to see someone...or two

  
He found himself standing in the same place he stood a year prior when he found Vince crying alone in the rain, begging for Howard to return to him. He wished he had realized then that if Howard would not return to Vince, that Vince would go to Howard.

  
While angry at his ballbag flatmates, he could not help but admire the depth of the love they shared, a depth that even they did not know. Tragically beautiful the shaman thought to himself

  
He sighed, his breath  a mist on the cold air, and gave a nod to the now two gravestones, impassive as ever. However, Naboo could not help but notice the pristine and elegantly entwined foliage that seemed unbothered by the cold winter, while everything else had died.

  
Growing from the base of the cold stone where Howard rest and dancing purposefully to the marble gravestone that read Vince Noir, were beautiful white roses. A gift to his love.

Naboo felt a smile force itself upon him. He knew he did not need to mourn his friends. Vince had returned to Howard.

They were happy again.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
